


Reunion at Coal Hill

by TimeTravelingSoul



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingSoul/pseuds/TimeTravelingSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor returns after fighting with Clara, but the visit doesn't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion at Coal Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please be kind.

Clara heard it before she saw it. The wheezing of the TARDIS. It had been weeks since she last saw the doctor and she was beginning to think he wasn't coming back for her. She left her classroom and started towards the storage closet where the doctor always parked the TARDIS when he visited her at work. As she reached to open the door it swung open....and there he was. Her doctor. "Clara-" was all he got out before she wrapped herself around him and squeezed the air from his lungs. She could hear the steady beating of his hearts. When she finally let go, she started with the questions "Doctor, where have you been? I was beginning to think you had abandoned me." "I thought you were mad at me.. After our last fight I thought you'd never want to see me again.." His voice dropped as he said this and she heard the sadness in his voice. He needed her, whether he'd admit it or not. "I'm so sorry about that. I was just so angry... I would never want us to end things that way. You're my Doctor." Hearing this from her made warmth spread throughout his whole body. He felt a pull deep in his stomach. My god, he had forgotten how beautiful she was. Her warm chocolate brown eyes, olive skin, toned body, perky... "Doctor? Earth to Doctor. Zone out much?" "I'm just happy to see you.. Let's have a chat and coffee." He moved to go inside the TARDIS. "Oh no mister I don't think so. If you want to chat and have coffee we can have it in my classroom. I don't feel like being whisked away to the farthest corners of the universe right now." Clara opened the door to the hallway and he grudgingly left the TARDIS and followed her to her classroom. As he followed her down the hallway, he couldn't help but notice her slim toned legs and the finely shaped curve of her butt. It made him feel things he hadn't since a certain blonde from London... there was a tightness in developing in his pants that he was starting to not be able to go ignore. When they finally reached the classroom, he took a seat in Clara's office chair. Deciding she wouldn't be comfortable in a desk, Clara sat on top of her desk, with the Doctor below her. They sat, talking for a while, the bulge in the Doctor's pants only growing larger as he watched her squirm around.. Clara, ever observant, noticed this.. Noticed that it was quite large... It had been so long since she felt the touch of man, ever since Danny.. She found herself becoming aroused, slowly becoming wet at the thought of the Doctor taking her right there on the desk. She decided with a smirk on her face to test the man's limits...  
"Doctor, do you have a problem?" She asked, with the slightest nod towards his crotch... "What.. Oh um no.." The Doctor stammered out the words as his face turned bright red... "I think you do Doctor, and I think I can help you with it..." Clara slowly uncrossed her legs and spread them apart, revealing under herself to the Doctor, wet at just the thought of him. She slid off the desk and straddled him in his chair.. "Clara we really mustn't, this is inappropriate.." "Doctor, do shut up and give me what I want.." And with that, Clara kissed him, softly at first, but as he eased his resistance, she hardened the kiss and slipped her tongue between his lips to explore.. The Doctor held her at the waist with one hand, while the other quickly unbuttoned her shirt. He slid his hand in, brushing his fingers along the top of her breasts.. She pushed herself into his hands, wanting more.. He ripped off her shirt, and her bra immediately after. He took her nipple into his mouth, gently sucking on it.. A moan escaped Clara. She slid her hands down to his pants and undid the button. She reached in, slowly rubbing his shaft through his underwear before wiggling them down around his knees. She then took his length in her hand, stroking up and down, care in every stroke. He briefly ceased his movements, surprised by how good her small hand felt around his shaft. It wasn't long until he was on the edge, barely hanging on to reality. "Not yet Doctor, I want to feel you inside of me..." She crouched above him on the edge of chair, and lowered herself onto him. He groaned with pleasure as her hot, wet member took every inch of him into her depths.. Clara moved up and down, setting her own pace.. The Doctor sat there, watching her move up and down, her beautiful breasts bouncing and swaying in rhythm. He was about to cum. "Clara, oh god Clara, I can't last much longer.." With that, Clara locked her fingers into his salt and pepper curls and increased the pace. The Doctor began thrusting with her, meeting her movements.. Clara clinched around the Doctor, throwing her head back as her orgasm gripped her.. It sent shivers up her spine and the Doctor's name escaped her lips... Feeling Clara tighten around him and hearing her primal moans, the Doctor lost it and with one final thrust, came with an intensity to match Clara. They both relaxed and collapsed into each other, exhausted from the intense orgasm. "I'm glad I got what I wanted." said Clara with a smirk... "Oh my Clara, don't you always?"


End file.
